Crazy In Love
by Anastrisha
Summary: She loves him but he doesn't see her the same way she did with him. He loves her but she was just using him as to get over with him. He knew it but he let her use him as a toy -even if she would leave him broken. But if feelings were discover, and fate had made them together, Would it change everything?


**A/N: Another RivaMika Story, YEHEY!**

 **Rereading it right now , I realized how unsatisfied it is... Well, what do you think?**

 **Levi is taller than Mikasa by an inch.**

 **And we're following the Japanese School System, with the grading system a bit different. ^^**

She had always loves _him_.

Had always secretly stares at _him_.

Yet he never realized.

And he would never know it.

Again she secretly watches him. On top of the school, she watches him confess his feeling towards the blonde woman that he secretly likes.

Oh, how she wish she could change her position with that lucky woman under the Sakura Tree just to be with him.

Oh, how she wishes that it was her instead beneath the sakura tree with him.

 _But she can't._

"Please stop crying."

All of suddenly a deep yet soft voice calmed her as that person hugged her from the back. Normally she would punch any guy for hugging her but instead she let him be as she touches her wet cheeks.

 _Since when did she cried?_

The tears began to flow tremendously as they leave her eyes. She can't help it.

 _It's too painful._

Her knees began to tremble, if not only for the guy's tight embrace she might have just fallen to the floor. She wanted to scream till her lungs burn but all she could was cry in disdain as she softly mumbles.

"Why? After everything I had done...Why when I should be the one holding your hands and loving you? Why?"

The man's grasp her tightly than before yet she can't feel it –especially when her heart hurts ten times than that.

"Then use me."

Just three simple words, yet it was able to knock her back to reality that she was currently clutching the man before her. Her face began to redden from the intimacy, _even her and Eren where never this close_.

Seeing her big round eyes and flustered face, the man couldn't help but put his chin up to her forehead hiding away his blushes.

Combing her fluffy hair softly, he whispered, "I won't fool you and unlike him, I will love you. All you got to do is to let me."

Mikasa was lost in thought but her tears were falling and her heart is broken, if she can stop the sorrowful pain coming from it, then _she'll do it_.

 _"Fine."_

* * *

Mikasa stares at the man in front of her with curious eyes.

 _"How many months had it been since they were together?"_ She thought to herself as that painful memory went back to her.

It was already nearing the end of the year; while all the freshmen and junior students were having the blast of their life with not much to do, the opposite can be said to the senior students who now mostly have a huge deep eye bug thanks to it.

The said thing can be said to both of them; while she, a junior student has a lot of time to kill, he, a senior student on the other hand can't even spare a glance to look at her.

"Is Senior year really that bad?" She asks, leaving her eyes from the book she was reading.

Without even stopping to look at her, he answered, "You'll soon know the answer after a couple of months."

Sighing, she decided to go back to reading.

He was weird – _she'll admit._

He would like everything to be in clean and order and would like to do things immediately.

No wonder he's doing everything –even if their deadline is next month.

After some time, the two put away all the books to its places before turning towards the door to leave. Once they were in his car did she say something.

"That day on the rooftop, why did you... Do _that_?"

Levi's hands stirring the wheel stop. Tapping his mouth with his tongue, he answered honestly, "I didn't like seeing the one I love crying."

She looks at him, no words escaping her opened mouth. He gave her everything yet she can't even give it back. She felt guilty using him like that. He deserves someone better – _and that's not her._

The obstinate air continued as she remained silent for the rest of the trip until he stops at the front of their gate.

"Let's break up."

Levi froze; he knows someday that this would happen. His heart was aching but there's nothing he can do. She loves that man, not him. He was the one who put himself in this situation and it's time to pay the consequences.

Unconsciously his sweating hands was grasping the stirring wheel tightly, he laughed at himself for being stupid –he was the one who wanted this why was it now he's mad?

Sighing some time he finally said, "If you really wish to then okay, I can't do anything but respect your decision."

Then, putting his shaking hands at her soft and beautiful face, he kissed her forehead before saying, "Goodbye forever, my love. It was a pleasure to be by your side even if it was just short."

Going out of the car, she watches his car leave, leaving her alone at the road.

A single tear escape her teary eyes, yet she didn't brush it off because she was too busy looking at the direction that he had left.

"Mikasa, what are you doing standing there in the road when it's raining?" From the house, a voice of a man shouted at her. Immediately he went towards her, he wanted to pull her to the house but as soon as he sees her face, the blonde man froze as he was sure that tears were falling from her eyes.

"Mikasa...?"

Hearing that voice, she snapped back to reality. She wipes her wet cheeks before walking towards the house.

"Are you alright, Mikasa?"

She stops, and look back at the man, only to sadly smile as she said, "I'm fine, Armin. It's just that I didn't know that it would hurt a lot. "

Then she continued of walking away from him. Getting inside the house, she was greeted by _him_.

"Welcome back, Mikasa. What took you so long?"

Her gaze went to the man playing video games; he didn't even bother looking at her to see that she was completely mess up and wet. Perhaps it was truly just her imagination that this man wanted to protect her.

She wanted to laugh madly at her own stupidity. Not even replying, she continued forward towards her room.

Getting the first ever silent treatment from her, Eren paused his game to see what was wrong and once he did his eyes widen as he hurriedly stand up to interrogate her why she was in such a state. But she only smiles weakly at him and said some few words that stunned both him and Armin.

"We broke up."

After that a door closed with a huge explosion, it was the last time that they saw her smile.

* * *

It was the final day of their seniors, it was their Graduation day. Everyone was applauding the seniors and saying goodbyes to them. All of the seniors were happy except for _him_.

Through no one said it but everyone knows about it, about the breakup of the infamous Levi and the great respected, Mikasa. Some were relieved thinking that they had a chance with one of them or that Mikasa didn't waste her future. Others were sad thinking how a beautiful love would end just like that.

After that incident they never saw each other face to face again. If they were at the same room, they would try their best to get far away from one another or would leave. If they were passing in the same hallway, they would back down or stay far away as possible. Other people couldn't help but secretly laugh at their cute actions.

But in secret, both were secretly looking at one another –never to be caught.

Mikasa wanted to congratulate him for being the third highest ranking of their entire batch, but she kept it to herself.

Levi wanted to go and congratulate her for being the top one in their batch, but he kept it to himself.

After this event, he wouldn't see her anymore, that's why he decided that for the last time to see her. After all, it was the last time _right?_

* * *

"Are you really going to end it like this?" Armin said snapping her back to reality.

She sighed and just as she was about to answer he continued, "I heard that after this he's going to America immediately to continue his studies. If you don't go now you won't see him ever again."

Of course, she knows it. He told it to her when they were still together that he was going to leave Japan and continue college abroad. That he don't know when to come back.

That's why she decided to break up, didn't she? So he wouldn't be stuck up with a waste person like her, so he can find the better girlfriend he can truly love.

But she wants to see him even for only one time.

Suddenly her phone vibrate, quickly reading the message, she stood up and left Armin.

 _"Can you meet me behind the Library now?"_

* * *

Through the Gym was pack with a lot of people and was giving out a lot of noise, the Library near it was quiet with only few people inside.

Behind the building an ebony-haired man was leaning at the wall, his hands that used to hold a cigarette was now holding a pipe that a certain raven-haired gifted him.

He was waiting for someone; his foot was tapping unconsciously on the ground as his clod sweaty hands were grasping the pipe tightly.

He was nervous that she won't come. After all it had been how many minutes yet she didn't reply. Perhaps she wouldn't come he thought to himself as he put the pipe in his mouth and smoke.

"And here I thought something was wrong but here you are still smoking –even though I told you it's bad."

"You gave this to me." He answered as he gazed at the beautiful woman.

"I gave that to you as a joke thinking that you would rather not smoke than use that." She replied while reminding him about their promise that he would either use it or won't smoke.

He shrugged his shoulder as he smoke once more.

Seeing him like this, Mikasa laugh to herself. While she was running to get here she was thinking how to talk to him but it turns out that she don't need to anymore. Smiling weakly she leaned in the wall next to him as she softly said, "Congrats, Levi."

A smile crept on his lips as he congrats her too. Then he continued, "After this I'll be leaving."

"Yeah, I know." She softly said.

"That's why I thought I should give you a gift before I'm gone."

Taking out the black scarf in his bag, he wrapped it nicely in her naked neck as he continued, "This looks good on you, Mikasa."

"Levi you..." Mikasa stared blankly at him, surprised at what he did. But he only gave her a smile as he suddenly hugged her.

"Through I'm going to leave and I might forget you, just know that you have become an important part of my life that I can't change."

Tears began to fall at his eyes yet he didn't stop hugging her as he continued, "I love you, Mikasa."

 _"I love you too, Levi."_ She wanted to say but her mouth didn't let her. Her lungs were burning from the sensation, her mouth felt thirsty yet those five magic words were still not escaping her mouth.

Finally, Levi breaks the hug as he apologizes. Yet Mikasa just look at him.

Scratching the back of his head, he bid her farewell and had just turned back to go when suddenly his hand were held tightly.

"I-I love you too... Levi."

Of all the times they were together, it was the first time she said those words. Levi slowly turned towards her.

"What... What did you said?"

Raising her head up, her face was as red as a tomato.

"I said I love you! Idiot! "

He smiled, and tightly embracing her, he cups her face with his hands as he kisses her forehead.

"I love you too, Mikasa."

* * *

Through the plane had flied along with him, Mikasa stared at the ring in her finger as she remembered his last words.

 _"Wait for me, I'll come back to get you. I promise."_

She smiled as those memories went to her again.

 _"Don't worry Levi I will wait."_


End file.
